


Necktie

by Himmelreich



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, from the Postcard Ficlet Project, shared by courtesy of the recipient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4408709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himmelreich/pseuds/Himmelreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Do you need help with that?”</i>
</p>
<p>>>> Set in <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3698549/chapters/8182964">Redemptio</a>'s timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Necktie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosiel_AZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiel_AZ/gifts).



> Written for the Postcard Ficlet Project. The prompt was _"Aldnoah.Zero (Redemptio) + Slaine and Inaho + Necktie"_.

“Do you need help with that?”  
  
Slaine looks up from his hands fumbling with the blue fabric of his necktie and is met with Inaho regarding him with his usual blank expression. Yet, Slaine is sure he has heard some amusement on his expense in the other’s voice.  
  
“I’ve never had to wear neckties in my life,” he replies, slightly defensive, turning his focus back to his task. By all means, tying a knot should not be that hard, but somehow it had ended up too tight or uneven on every try.  
  
“I can see that.”  
  
Before Slaine can complain about the unfair jab at him lacking basic Terran skills due to his involuntary relocation to Vers as a child, Inaho steps closer and gently pulls the fabric out of his hands. His movements are practiced and smooth as he first straightens out the already slightly rumpled material and then forms the knot, taking care as to not making it too tight around Slaine’s throat.  
  
“It’s not a Full Windsor, but this will do for basic UFE regulations,” he explains, smoothing down the collar of Slaine’s shirt, and Slaine laughs.  
  
“If I asked, you could do that one also, though, couldn’t you? There seems to be little you can’t.”  
  
Inaho steps back, blinking, obviously not sure how to file away this compliment.  
  
“I could,” he then says, to Slaine’s utter lack of surprise, “but if it’s any consolation, I would have no clue how to don that Count uniform of yours. It looks complicated.”  
  
“I initially had a valet assist me with that, you know.” Slaine smiles while buttoning up his cuffs. “If you’d ever have to wear it, I’d gladly offer my assistance.”


End file.
